


Teaching him to behave

by eimik169



Series: Kinktober 2019 [19]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Incest, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Uchihacest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eimik169/pseuds/eimik169
Summary: What seemed like a lovely evening was turned upside down when Madara recalled a crime done by his younger brother.A short story written as a part of the kinktober challenge.Day 19 - Spanking





	Teaching him to behave

Their evening started out pretty relaxingly, there was nothing much to do, but being them, it didn’t take long and they were holding each other, cuddling and making out. Madara was running his fingers through Izuna’s hair, kissing him gently on his lips. 

“You stole my pudding.” Madara whispered out of sudden in between the kisses, eyes still closed. Izuna, on the other hand, pulled away and stared at him in confusion. 

“Why… What…?” He didn’t even know what to say.

“You ate my pudding the other day and I was actually really looking forward to it… You know, t’was kind of a bummer.” 

Izuna slowly shook his head. “I… don’t think I understand…”

“Well, I just thought I should make you remember it.” Madara paused for a while. “You’ve been a bad boy.” 

Izuna sighed, closing his eyes for a while. “You want to spank me.” He then reached under the bed, handing Madara his phone charger. His brother looked at him doubtfully.

“That’s gonna hurt like hell. I thought I could just use my hand-“ But Izuna already turned around, now lying on his stomach.

Thus, he started. Very carefully, barely swinging the cord he spanked Izuna’s ass.


End file.
